El paraíso antes de morir
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Saemon & Hotarubi]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Era una lástima... mañana esto no sería más que un agradable sueño destinado a disolverse entre la realidad y la sangre.


**El paraíso antes de morir.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella lo alaba, prácticamente arrastrándolo por los pasillos de la mansión de Tsubagakure.

No era solo el que lo tomase de la mano, es que ella era una Iga, y el ninja se sentía asteado de solo estar cerca suyo.

Echó un vistazo a la venda en su dedo. . . y se sonrojó al recordar como la chica había extraído el veneno de su propia serpiente; el pequeño e insignificante detalle al llevarse su dedo a la boca, succionando, casi con devoción, pero con ternura y hasta pasión al mismo tiempo.

*** ¿Es verdad que Gennosuke está aquí?… quiero verlo por mí mismo. ***

*** Nada de eso, ese es asunto de Oboro y Tenzen. ***

El joven dobló la boca, nada conforme con las palabras de la mujer.

Esa maldita estaba interfiriendo con su misión y planeaba acabar con ella ahí mismo antes de perder más tiempo, no importaba que el plan se viniese abajo. Más Hotarubi paró en seco.

_""¿Acaso presintió mis intensiones?.""_

Se preguntaba el ninja, desechando la idea apenas su mirada se cruzó con la de la joven.

*** Si no te molesta, quisiera tratar algo muy importante contigo… ahora. ***

Moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, el joven forzó sus facciones, tratando de parecer más tranquilo de lo que en realidad estaba.

*** ¿No entras?. ***

Preguntó la joven, señalando una habitación.

*** Tu primero. ***

*** Pero es tu alcoba. ***

El ninja miró fijamente la puerta antes de deslizarla. Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado, cualquier paso en falso y esa mujer se daría cuenta de que él no era quien ella creía.

*** ¿De qué querías…? ***

La voz del muchacho se apagó, pues Hotarubi de pronto le rodeó la espalda, abrazándose a él.

El muchacho había bajado la guardia, ni siquiera había sentido venir aquella acción, le preocupó entonces ser presa fácil de cualquier ataque que la chica pudiese planear, más la voz de esta le hizo ver que ella no sospechaba absolutamente nada.

*** Te extrañé tanto, yo… creí que habías muerto. ***

La chica cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas mojasen las ropas de su novio, llorando en silencio, pero sin dejar de aferrarse al hombre que amaba.

En ese momento, Saemon supo el éxito de su disfraz, pues si la persona más importante para Yashamaru no era capaz de notar que no era este al que abrazaba, entonces nadie más lo haría, sin embargo, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpa ante las lágrimas de felicidad que la mujer derramaba por un hombre ya muerto, pero que ella creía a salvo a su lado, entre sus brazos.

*** ¿Estas enfadado?. ***

*** Ehh?. ***

*** Estas muy frio conmigo. ¿Es por qué mate a Kazamashi Shougen?. ***

Entonces, con odio renovado, el Kouga giró, quedando frente a la mujer.

Hotarubi se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando cómo se dejó cegar por la ira y la tristeza. Al preguntar por Yashamaru y no obtener respuesta, ella dio por hecho que ese Kouga había asesinado a su amado.

Estaba arrepentida, si ese era el motivo del joven para estar tan distante. No quería hacerlo y de cualquier forma, con esta pequeña guerra entre clanes, no tuvo opción.

*** Una vez me dijiste que no querías que mis manos se manchasen de sangre… ¡jamás!, pero… lo siento, yo… ***

La voz se le quebró y no pudo seguir. La chica bajó el rostro, ocultando sus lindos y tristes ojos tras unos cuantos cabellos.

Quizás era la remembranza que le era confesada o las lágrimas de la mujer. Lo que haya sido, impulsó a Saemon a estrechar las pequeñas manos de Hotarubi entre las suyas para luego besarlas, como queriendo calmar su dolor, como queriendo borrar la sangre que Yashamaru no hubiese querido ver en esas manos tan suaves.

Fueron varios los besos que el ninja depositó en las cálidas manos de la joven, hasta que esta acarició el rostro del guerrero, atrayéndolo poco a poco hasta posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Esperó tanto por esto, se sentía tan feliz, tan dichosa. Y no quería separarse de él ya más, pero estaban en guerra y no sabía que traería para ellos el mañana, así que la mujer decidió que no se entregaría a la muerte, arrepentida de no haber estado con su amado.

*** Quise… hacer esto an-antes de que partieras a Sumpu. *** _Le decía ella entre besos apasionados, aunque cortos._ *** No quiero morir sin antes haber sido tuya. ***

Tras dichas palabras, el hombre la estrechó con fuerza, aprisionándola entre sus brazos mientras la sometía a un beso largo y profundo, exigente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, no tenía tiempo de sobra como para desperdiciarlo, debía hablar con Gennosuke y salvar a su hermana, pero en cambio había caído en el hechizo de una mujer Iga y simplemente ya no podía, ni quería, zafarse de su abrazo o de sus besos.

Debía ser esta una trampa para distraerlo de su objetivo, así lo creía el ninja, cuando el kimono que vestía la joven cayó al piso dejándole ver la imagen más bella que jamás imaginó, menos de una mujer de ese clan.

*** Ho-Hotarubi!. ***

*** Yashamaru. ***

La voz de la chica era apenas un murmullo cargado de ternura y amor.

El muchacho estaba inmóvil, admirando tal belleza femenina, fue ella la que se reunió con él, abrazándolo con suavidad, luego lo ayudó a despojarse de sus ropas.

Dejándose caer sobre el futon, desnudos. Saemon estaba totalmente desarmado ante el contacto piel con piel.

¡Kami!, ella era tan delicada y suave. Bajo esas condiciones, Hotarubi distaba mucho de una temible ninja en medio de un conflicto, y eso el Kouga lo descubrió después; es que en ese momento, ella era tan solo una mujer enamorada, buscando ser amada con la misma intensidad con que ella lo hacía.

Los labios de la joven le parecían embriagantes y no quiso dejar de besarla un solo segundo. Las manos de Saemon ya viajaban por los contornos de la exquisita criatura entre sus brazos; la sentía tan frágil en ese momento.

El ninja se olvidó de quien era ella y por supuesto de quien no era él.

Y mandando al diablo su orgullo, su honor, incluso la lealtad por su clan. . . por esta noche, solo por esta noche, quería ser tan solo un hombre amando a una mujer.

La boca de Kisaragi viajó de los finos labios de la chica, pasando por su palpitante cuello, sus hombros desnudos y deteniéndose con deleite frente a los redondos pechos, cuyos pezones se erguían, delatando las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

*** Ahh, Yashamaru!. ***

Hotarubi imploró al sentir la boca del ninja rodeando su pezón izquierdo, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando al tiempo en que su mano apretaba son suavidad el otro pecho.

La mujer oprimió fuertemente las sábanas; anheló tanto este momento, era tanta la felicidad que se mezclaba con su deseo y pasión, que la joven ninja no se percató del momento en que su novio llegó hasta su flor y comenzó a lamer.

Ella jadeó al sentir eso, jamás imaginó que Yashamaru fuese tan atrevido, pues siempre la trató con delicadeza, pero en ese momento no importaba su extraña actitud, la cual atribuía a la fuerte lujuria.

Saemon se deleitó con el dulce sabor de mujer que en ese instante degustaba.

_""Una Iga, ¿quién lo diría?.""_

Pensaba, un tanto incrédulo al hallar pasión y placer en una mujer del enemigo.

Inspirado por los gemidos de la chica, el muchacho introducía la lengua cuanto podía en el sexo de su compañera, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su pasión; llegó el momento en que incluso lamia el botoncito sobre la vulva, clavando su dedo medio en la vagina de la mujer.

Hotarubi se arqueó, era maravilloso y daba gracias a Kami-sama por esta oportunidad de estar con su amado, aun a pesar de encontrarse en guerra.

*** Yashamaru, onegai… onegai… ***

La mujer rogaba por algo que creyó que jamás pasaría.

Entonces el ninja tomó lugar entre las piernas de la joven, quien se frotaba el clítoris y la fina línea vaginal, como indicándole al muchacho el lugar. El Kouga frotó la punta de su pene contra la cálida y suave piel de la chica, fue así que ella pudo sentir la hombría del guerrero, palpándolo con deleite, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues su amado parecía impaciente y se clavó poco a poco en el tibio vacio que la mujer le ofrecía.

Saemon estaba cautivado por esa mujercita quien ya estaba mojada. . . para él. Y su deseo se apoderó por completo de él, orillándolo a dar estocadas lentas, si, pero fuertes y profundas.

*** Ahh, mmm!… ***

El joven se detuvo por un instante, borrando las lágrimas de su amante con los labios.

Estaba hechizado por las lágrimas de Hotarubi, pero más aun por la pequeña y linda sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro. Inspirado, Kisaragi penetraba a la mujer, zambulléndose en ella fuerte y constante, profundo y lento. Ella era suave, ella era cálida. . .

_""Ella es hermosa.""_

Pensaba el ninja, poco antes de posar sus labios en la boca de la chica, besándola casi con necesidad mientras refregaba su pene contra la vulva femenina, sumergiéndose en el más delirante placer que haya sentido jamás.

Era irreal y era perfecto. El ir y venir de sus caderas, el calor, los suspiros de ambos y las palabras de amor que ella le dedicaba.

El joven cayó en un erotismo tal, que poco pudo hacer para evitar el clímax que se acercaba. Excitado al punto de la desesperación, Saemon clavaba su espina con fuerza en el sexo de la mujer, deleitándose con el cálido roce que la vagina le regalaba y más aun con la estrecha prisión que esta era para su pene.

Hotarubi deslizaba sus manos intranquilas por las sábanas; lo sentía venir, el bendito placer que tanto ansiaba; necesitaba sostenerse para soportarlo, pero no sabía de qué. Finalmente, la ninja se aferró a su amado justo en el instante en que su última penetración la hizo estallar en gozo.

Las pulsaciones eran deliciosas y fuertes, pero era Yashamaru el que más las disfrutaba, prueba de ello fue que tras un ronco gemido, regó su esencia en el interior de la mujer Iga.

La vista se le nubló y Hotarubi no supo nada del mundo por no más de medio minuto; al despertar solo pudo sentir como su compañero seguía penetrándola al tiempo en que le frotaba el clítoris con una mano y con la otra le apretaba el pecho izquierdo.

_""¿Aun quiere más?.""_

Se preguntaba la mujer, sonriendo feliz, pues esto era hermoso, delicioso. . . simplemente maravilloso. Ella estaba feliz porque estaba en el paraíso antes de morir, porque bien sabía que con este duelo ninja no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

*** ¡Ai shiteru, Yashamaru!. ***

Tras estas palabras, la joven se recostó boca abajo, dejando que el ninja hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

El muchacho dobló la boca. Era incomodo que lo llamase por ese nombre; él lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

_""Es una lástima… si no estuviésemos en guerra, ella y yo, tal vez…""_

El Kouga sonrió irónico ante la locura que se le vino a la cabeza.

Pegándose completamente al exquisito cuerpo de la Iga, siguió embistiéndola, decidido a disfrutar del resto de la noche. Él debía continuar con su misión al salir el sol y ella lo odiaría por esto.

Mañana, esto no sería más que un agradable sueño destinado a disolverse entre la realidad y la sangre.

**Finalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Maeda Ai se cubre la cara y ruega por que no la odien. —

Ya, en serio, sé que la pareja no es del agrado de muchos, de hecho a mí me gusta Yashamaru, pero con la escena del encuentro de estos dos. . . muchas cosas se me vinieron a la cabeza.

Creo que Saemon sintió algo por Hotarubi, pues le dejó creer que él era Yashamaru.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 20 de Febrero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
